


跨界作品試寫

by KensakiVC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 目前試寫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensakiVC/pseuds/KensakiVC
Summary: 青春主題，有坑掉的可能。CP：海城，朝日，大春雖說是青春，但有可能是黑暗作品。不喜者慎入。這只不過是試寫試讀QAQ。因為抽出海城內容……或是我不打TAG比較好？
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto





	跨界作品試寫

**Author's Note:**

> 青春主題，有坑掉的可能。CP：海城，朝日，大春
> 
> 雖說是青春，但有可能是黑暗作品。不喜者慎入。
> 
> 這只不過是試寫試讀QAQ。
> 
> 因為抽出海城內容……或是我不打TAG比較好？

在狼族的階級社會裡為了處理人口問題，Alpha家族大部分都會買賣Omega來當人力資產和為Alpha生產後代。而當今科學技術已經可以用基因來判斷剛世生的嬰兒將來的第二性別。一般來說Alpha和Alpha結合生下的小孩，應該也會是個Alpha才對。然而也有特例發生在一對Alpha夫婦身上……

銀髮男子很高興自己成為人父的同時也為剛誕生的嬰兒報告感到心痛。因為Omega一誕生就注定失去社會保護的權利，沒有單身Alpha帶領的話是沒有學校會給Omega學位。即使出身於有名的貴族門下。他溫柔的擁抱自己心愛的母子，希望能給予些安慰…

“Oh…My dear，我心愛的仙蒂亞。我能做的只有祈求上帝，望上帝能保祐孩子遭受如同地獄般的苦難。”

在嚴峻的社會規則下。這對夫婦最終將嬰兒送進合法的人口販賣機構。可見Omega在社會裡已經徹底的沒有人權可言，甚至連學歷都不被認可。只能被社會機制強行性依賴Alpha。

有個同樣出身於豪門的omega心想：Beta至少比另外兩好過活一點。因為就算沒有Alpha一樣好的待遇，起碼也不會比Omega活的淒慘。不過也有運氣不錯的Omaga被警官收養後，就一直隱藏第二性別生活。

機構會負責養育omega長大直到被Alpha買走；當然也會收養一些特例的孩子，例如由beta和Omega結合生下的Alpha小孩，會根家庭背景是否能負擔的情況下。可以考慮把孩子賣進機構。

因此瀨人跟自己的弟弟圭平一起被賣進機構裡。由於機構本身是收留Omega的小孩直到被賣走的，所以Omega的孩子們基本上個個都沒有名字，所以都用代號作為稱呼。不過身為Alpha的瀨人和圭平則有著Alpha應有的待遇，日子過的並不算差。但圭平還是看出瀨人不滿意現狀。直到某個男人的到來…

“你說你要挑戰我？即使知道我是誰。”品嚐雪茄的男人身穿著高級的西裝，身上更穿金戴銀。他的眼神充滿不屑，只有那雙眼球子俯瞰不請自來的男孩。

“是的，你說的沒錯。海馬公爵。”瀨人恭敬有禮回答，冷靜且不畏懼眼前比自己體型高大兩倍的公爵。 勇敢地向他挑戰象棋決鬥。

圭平親眼見證兄長嬴得了決鬥。他應該為他的勝利感到高興才對，可是心裡卻為何會有種莫名疏遠感。就這樣轉眼間過了六年…

\----PM--22:45童實野廣場----

“964你動作快點。被發現就遭了！！” 本田催促道。在他旁邊的御加開始緊張的東張西望。

儘管Omeaga在社會上沒有人權也不能得到讀書機會。但這是在被Alpha買走的前提下，在機構長大的Omega只要提交出入說明就能有3小時出外自由。在機構裡的964總是因過於好動而搞得灰頭土臉和受傷，所以沒有一個Alpha願意買走。再加上964也很嫌棄Alpha總是買走干淨漂亮的孩子，於是反過來利用這點。把自己的容貌盡量弄得充滿傷疤。這樣一來就沒有Alpha會想把自己買走。

964快手快腳從本田走私過來的抑制劑裝進袋子裡。目的一方面為了賺錢，另一方面為了無法得抑制劑的Omega。畢竟抑制劑Omega的角度出發都是高價的奢侈品。在機構長大的Omega基本上沒有多少收入，有的Omega在Alpha的法制護蔭下不但無法成Alpha的伴侶，也無法獲得抑制劑的情況。於是他挺而走險當走私販子。

誰知這次運氣相當背，當直昇機的聲音愈來愈的大的時候964就感覺到事情不好了。正要拔腿開跑的前一秒，一道強光照著碼頭岸邊的三人。強烈的白光令人無法看清視野。964只能勉強看到在直昇機上有個高大的身影。然後他跟兩個同伙就這樣被多名埋伏在暗處的警察瞬間壓制。

XXXXXXXX

\----Omega專屬矯正所----

走私三人中只有964是Omega，所以唯獨他被關到矯正所特製的牢房。他一個人心裡擔心本田和御加。雖說事情是由御加提出的，要是他們把事情供出來的或是一切都推自己身上的話，內心說不定會好過點。當責任追究在身為Omega的自己的話，身為Beta的本田和御加就會很好脫身。所以964不會對此有任何怨言。

開門聲使964回神。他看到前面站著一個身材魁偉的男性，黑色的緊身衣和皮褲突顯了他身上每處結實的肌肉，與誇張的白色風衣配搭出難以言喻的性感。還有就是他身上散發出一種濃郁的柑橘味道，豆蔻、檸檬……是香水嗎？真香啊……

突然間一份文書報告從男人手上重重摔到地面。這聲響不禁令964稍為抬頭看他一眼。

“他們全都招了。是你指使他們幫忙幹這種走私的。為了與你有個美好的一夜。”男人說。

這話聽起來相當刺耳。但964還是默默的點頭承認。“所以我將得到怎樣的懲罰？”

“哼，真是冷淡的反應。但這事情你是不是主謀還要有待考證。所以明天會把他們送到猶鹿監獄進行拷問。”

對方話音剛落964就立即起身上前捉住男人的衣領破聲大罵。“那兩人都指證我是主謀，憑什麼還需要拷問他們！！”

“就憑你現在反應。你是個Omega。不過就你這醜陋的外表……嗯？”本來想著這Omega的外表應該勾引不了人。但是眼尖銳利的看出964臉上的傷疤是假的，在他不注意就立馬用手扯下來。

“！！”臉上一陣像被灑了胡椒般的熱辣讓964用手遮掩，心想糟透了。

“呵” 接著男人開始露出邪魅的笑容。“沒想到原來你還有個不錯的臉蛋。好吧，那我故且認定你是主謀。”

“畜生…！”

然後男人大笑起來，其魔性之音充斥整個房間………

End


End file.
